


Families

by Alec_Bane



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Sequel to Namjin Family.❤️





	1. Yoonseok

Yoongi's POV...

 

I come home from work, exhausted. I'm mentally drained. I work for a magazine company, and I'm an editor. Hoseok works at the radio station, and that job seems to really suit him. I wasn't trying to work late, but I had to get it down. This must be how m dad felt, he was an editor too, except he worked for a book publishing company. 

 

I shrug off my jacket and take off my shoes by the door. I hear the light click on and Hoseok walks in. "I'm so so sorry baby," I say gently. "I didn't mean to work so late again, but I promise that I will make it up to you okay?" Hoseok doesn't look upset at all, he's smiling widely. I look at him confused. 

"Do you know what today is?" Hoseok asks. 

"Thursday?" I ask hesitantly. 

"It's the 20th," Hoseok says, smiling even more. "And... it's been a month since we... And I'm not on my heat..." 

Realization doesn't dawn on me, it smacks me in this face. "Holy shit!" I exclaim. "You're pregnant! Oh my God!" I hug him tightly. I was literally about to fall asleep two seconds ago, well I'm wide awake now. 

Hoseok laughs. "I forgot about it too," he admits. "Then at lunch I remembered the date and I left early to go to the doctor's to confirm it." 

"Oh my Gosh Hoseok!" I pull back and look at him. "I love you so much." I pull him close and kiss him deeply. 

I can't believe that we're finally starting family. 

Hoseok's POV...

I pull away and look into Yoongi's eyes. "We can celebrate tomorrow," I tell him. "We should rest." There's something else I'd rather do than sleep, but I know that Yoongi is tired so I'm not going to keep him up. Yoongi nods. "You need start going to bed earlier," he says and I laugh. 

"Oh my gosh," I say teasingly. "I'm only a few weeks in, you don't need to start getting overprotective right away." 

Yoongi scoops me up in his arms and starts carrying me bridal style to our bedroom. "I'm the alpha," he says. "It's my job to be overprotective of my pregnant omega." I feel my face get hot, I know that I'm blushing. Yoongi lays me down in bed and pulls the covers over me. 

"I'm going to shower," Yoongi says and kisses my head. "That way I can sleep in tomorrow and be well rested for work." 

"Yeah," I say. "And maybe then you won't drink all of our coffee." 

"No more coffee for you," Yoongi says. "it's bad for the baby, at least that's what my mom told Jimin when he was pregnant." I smile at him and snuggle down in the covers. 

"Goodnight Yoongi," I whisper. 

"Goodnight," he whispers and kisses my check before grabbing his pajama's and heading to the bathroom. I sigh happily and roll over as I close my eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~

AHHHHHHHHHHH! CHAPTER ONE YES!!!!!!! I'm going to be pretty busy this weekend, but I will try my best to update as much as I can. I'm sure that I will find the time somewhere lol.


	2. Small Doubts

(I forgot to mention their ages in the last chapter so, Yoongi-25, Jimin- 23, and Jungkook-21.)

 

Jimin's POV...

 

"Mommy~" Jisoo whsipers. I sigh and roll over to face her. "Yes baby?" 

"I can't sleep," she mumbles. I pull back the covers and let her climb in bed with us. She clings onto me and I stroke her hair to help her fall asleep. I can't imagine not having her here. I just can't believe that it's already been seven whole years. I wonder if this is how my mom felt. 

My husband, Taemin, is sleeping on the other side of Jisoo. I love Taemin, I do, but sometimes I wonder if I've missed out on something. I never dated anyone else but Taemin. Our whole relationship is because of Jisoo. Our relationship is just like everyone else's, we love each other, care for each other, be intimate, but... Sometimes I wonder how much different my life would be if I changed just one thing. I hate late night thoughts like these, that's why I don't like to be woken up. 

 

"Mommy! Wake up!" Jisoo says and I feel her shaking me. "It's morning!" I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. 

"Good morning," I say with a yawn. "Daddy left for work didn't he?" Jisoo nods. "He said that he would be working late," she says. "I let you sleep for an hour, but I'm bored..." She looks down. "I'm also hungry." 

I climb out of bed and pick her up, and hold her on my hip. "I'm sorry baby," I say and kiss her head. "I'll make you breakfast and then I'll play with you." 

 

I look down at my phone and wonder if I should stay up and for Taemin to come home or not. The door opens and Taemin comes in. "I'm sorry for working late," Taemin says. "One of my coworker's is out for the week, so I'm having to do all of her work. I'll come home earlier tomorrow." 

"It already is tomorrow," I say, looking up at him. "It's twenty minutes past midnight."

"Yeah..." he says and sits down beside me. "I would have been home sooner, but I stopped to get you something." He pulls out a box from his jacket pocket. I take it from him and open it. I gasp. Inside is a bracelet that I saw on a commercial a few days ago. I didn't say anything, but Taemin asked me if I liked it and I said that I did. Taemin always does nice little surprises for me like this. I smile at him. "Thank you," I say. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you too," Taemin says and kisses me deeply. I kiss back passionately before pulling away and looking into his eyes. All those stupid late night thoughts from last night wash away. "Let's go to bed," Taemin whispers and I nod. I walk with him back to our room. 

I lay down on the bed and Taemin climbs on top of me. I giggle. "I thought you wanted to go to bed..." 

"Yeah," Taemin says. "But I don't want to sleep..." He kisses me deeply and I hear the door open slowly. Taemin pulls away and we look over to see Jisoo standing there. 

"Daddy, mommy... I can't sleep," Jisoo says. Taemin stands up and puts Jisoo down beside me in bed. "You can sleep with us again," he says and kisses her head. "I'll be back, daddy is going to get ready for bed first. " 

I look over at Jisoo. "How come you can't sleep?" I ask gently. 

"I have nightmares," Jisoo says. "Bad things happen to daddy and you so I want to make sure that you're okay." I pull her close. "Nothing bad is going to happen," I tell her. "Me and daddy are going to be just fine."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys. I was super busy, all weekend. I don't have much plans for this week or the upcoming weekend, so I'll be able to update more.


	3. A Thing of the Past

Jungkook’s POV…

 

Taehyung didn’t want me to go out, I basically had to fight him just to get out the door. I’m an adult, I can do whatever I want to. I don’t have to listen to listen to him. I’ve been to parties before and nothing bad has ever happened to me. Taehyung still blames himself for what happened to Jimin, even though Jimin forgave him a long time ago.

“Hey, hey, hey,” a short guy says and starts poking on my arm. “Have you seen my boyfriend? He’s like… really tall, blue hair?” He giggles. “Buy me a drink! Before he comes back!”

He’s smaller than me, with bright orange hair, and clothes covered in glitter. He is beautiful though. “Sure,” I say and he clings onto my arm as we walk over to the bar. I buy him a drink and he chugs it down. “You’re pretty~” he smirks and giggles.

“Thank you,” I say. I’ve realized that as I’ve gotten older, it’s easier to tell who is an omega and who is an alpha. I can tell that this guy is an omega. “We should have a threesome~”

I open my mouth to respond, but a tall man walks over and wraps an arm around the smaller guy. “Stop begging people for drinks,” he says. “That’s rude.” The guy with orange hair just giggles in response.

I meet the taller guy’s eyes, and I recognize him instantly. “Seunghyun~” the smaller guy whines, as his boyfriend pulls him away. Seunghyun. Why does hurt to see him again after all this time?

Because, his current boyfriend is the one he cheated on me with. Or did cheat on him with me? Jiyong…Does he even know who his boyfriend even is? After all of these years, he must know…right?

 

Hoseok’s POV…

“How do you know that the baby is going to be a boy?” Yoongi asks, raising an eyebrow. “You’re barely a month in.”

“Just a feeling,” I say with a shrug. Yoongi turns off the tv and turns to face me. “What if it’s twins?”

I raise my eyebrow. “You think that you’re that good huh?” Yoongi smirks and leans in so I lean back, but end up falling back on the couch so he’s hovering over me.

“Yes,” Yoongi whispers. “I do think that I’m that good.” He kisses me deeply with passion and I kiss him back. Yoongi has changed so much from the shy lonely boy I first met. Yoongi is still Yoongi, just happier. It’s kind of amazing how much happiness can change a person. Of course Yoongi’s mental health is better to.

Yoongi’s hands grab onto my waist. “If you don’t think that I’m that good,” Yoongi whispers and pulls away. “I guess I won’t do it again.” He stands up and picks up our empty cups from the coffee table before walking away.

I pout. “You are good Yoongi~” I say, wanting him to come back.

Yoongi walks back in. “Come on,” he says. “Let’s go take a shower.”

I hum. “Can we take a bath instead?” I notice that he’s blushing. He’s been blushing this whole time. It’s adorable. Yoongi nods. “Sure,” he says and picks me up.

“You don’t have to carry me,” I tell him.

“Soon you’ll be too big to carry,” Yoongi says and I feel myself blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Welp, you know who Jungkook dated now. I bet you didn’t see that coming, did you? I love writing adorable Sope. <3 Gosh I’m so exhausted I can barely function. I plan to update as soon as I can. Also, who do think is going to be Sope’s child~?


	4. More Than One?

Jimin's POV...

 

"Mommy," Jisoo says. "How come I don't have any brothers or sisters?" I look away from the stove to glance back at her. "Because..." I say and go back to cooking. "Daddy and I are happy with just you." 

"It's lonely though when you and daddy are both gone," she says. "And grandma and grandpa are old." I look back at her and frown. "You can have your friends over," I say gently. She sighs. "It's not the same mommy..." I watch as she walks away. Taemin and I already agreed that we wouldn't have anymore kids. When I was a kid I always had Yoongi, Jungkook, and Taehyung to play with. 

 

"I think that we should have another kid," I tell Taemin as I fiddle with the bracelet he gave me. Taemin turns to look at me with his shirt halfway on. "I thought that we agreed we wouldn't have anymore kids," Taemin says. "Jisoo is enough to handle on her own."

"But she's so lonely," I say. "She really wants a brother or sister." 

"Jimin..." he sighs and looks down. "I don't think that it's a good idea. Yoongi is starting a family with Hoseok, so she'll have cousins to play with." 

I just nod and lay down in the bed. It's not worth arguing about. Taemin gets in bed and pulls me close. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you too," I whisper and kiss him softly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that this is like the shortest chapter that I have ever written, but there's going to be more than one update tonight so be prepared!


	5. Remember

Jungkook's  POV...

"What are you doing here?"Seunghyun asks as I take a sip of my drink.

"I came here to have a good time," I say. "That's why most people come here. Unless they're like you, in which case they came to sell drugs." I look up at him and he grabs my arm and drags me out the back door. He's a lot stronger than I remember. 

"I'm not a drug dealer," he snaps at me. 

"But you were," I snap back at him. "Did you finally get a real job? Are you and Jiyong getting married? Going to start a family?"

"Shut up!" He yells. "Jiyong is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Why?" I ask and take a step forward. "Because he doesn't know the truth about you?" Seunghyun shoves me back so hard that I fall on the ground.  

"Quit acting like you know me," he snaps.  "Why do omegas cling on so tightly to the alphas who took their virginity? We're over now Jungkook. Let. It. Go." 

"I gave myself to you when I was at my worst," I say, lowering my voice. "I believed every word you said to me." 

"I never loved you Jungkook," he snaps. "Jiyong started dating someone else and I was hurt. He chose someone else over me. So I fucked with you, and I did it after Jiyong and I got together because he was saving himself for marriage and I was horny. You were nothing but a fuck to me." 

Seunghyun goes to walk away. "Wait," I say as I raise to my feet. He stops. "How much does Jiyong really know about you?" 

"That's none of your business," he snaps, not turning around to face me. 

"If you really love him," I say. "You shouldn't let him fall in love with a lie. Sometimes lies turn out to hurt more than the truth does." 

 

"Jungkook," Taehyung whispers. "Wake up." It was all a dream. I was too lazy to go back to the dorm, so I crashed at Taehyung's place. I dreamed about the fight I had with Seunghyun years ago when we broke up. Maybe it's because I saw him again so recently after all of this time. I wonder if he's happy with Jiyong. I wonder if they're married. I don't remember seeing a ring on either of their fingers'. I wonder if they've slept together or if Seunghyun is cheating on him because he's horny. 

"Are you okay?" Taehyung's voice cuts through my thoughts. I yawn and sit up. I look at him and nod a little. 

"Can you help me clean the place up?" Taehyung asks. "My girlfriend is coming over tonight." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so now that Jungkook dated Seunghyun- TOP from Big Bang. (Some people didn't pick up on that.) And of course I broung GD into this. Come on guys, he's on my bias list. (Lol no one ever reads my bio so why do I bother updating it?) I know that I'll be busy tomorrow, but I don't know about my plans for the weekend.


	6. Home

Jisoo's POV...

"What do you want for your birthday Jisoo?" Mommy asks me. He's busy wiping down the counter with that smelly stuff. I was cleaning my room, but I finished and I want mommy to see so I can get a treat for being good. "I want a brother or a sister," I say and mommy stops cleaning. He looks sad. 

'Wouldn't you rather have some new toys?" He asks. He doesn't want me to have a brother or sister I guess. Maybe they're expensive and we can't afford one. "Okay," I say. "Mommy I cleaned my room, all by myself." Mommy smiles and I lead him back to my room. "Ta-da!" I say smiling widely. 

"You did a good job Jisoo," mommy tells me. " You can have some desert after dinner." 

 

At dinner I asked daddy if babies are expensive and that's why I can't have a brother or a sister and he said yes. Then mommy told me that  uncle Yoongi and aunt Hoseok would be coming tomorrow. I love them, especially aunt Hoseok. He always listens to me when I tell him about my stuffed animals, and he loves to play with me. 

I asked if aunt Jungkook would be coming to see us, and mommy said that he doesn't think so. Aunt Jungkook is always with uncle Taehyung. Maybe they just don't want to see me, or mommy and daddy. 

 

Yoongi's POV...

 

"Does everything have to be pink?" I ask with a sigh. 

"Yes," Hoseok says with a pout. "The doctor confirmed that our baby is a girl, so everything must be pink." I roll my eyes. I don't mind the color pink, but so much of it hurts my eyes. Maybe our daughter will dislike the color so I don't have to look at so much of it. 

I walk  behind Hoseok and wrap my arms around him. "How about purple instead?" I ask gently. He smiles. "Pink and purple?" I kiss his cheek. "Sure," I say. "Don't you think that we should be thinking of names for her?" I softly rub his stomach and he giggles. "Mmm," he hums. "Don't you think that it's a little early for that?" 

"No," I say simply. "But we can wait if you want to." Hoseok smiles and kisses me lightly. Hoseok says that I've become clingy and he's right. My dad told me that it's natural for alphas to become clingy and overprotective of their mate when their mate is pregnant. I'm not an exception. 

"I was thinking," Hoseok says softly. "That we should name her Chaerin." I smile and kiss him gently. "I like that," I say. 

 

Jungkook's POV...

 

There's something that I don't like about Taehyung's girlfriend, but I can't put my finger on it. Every time I see her, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I can't stand her. Maybe it's because I know that Tiffany is a beta. Taehyung is an alpha so she will never satisfy him. Taehyung is stubborn so there's not really a point in trying to convince him to break up with her because of that. 

Maybe I'm just jealous because the only relationship I ever had wasn't real, because I was nothing but a fuck to him. Sometimes it feels like Taehyung is throwing his relationship with Tiffany in my face just to annoy me. 

"Are you okay?" A voice says and I jump. I know that voice. Jiyong. 

"Um yeah," I mumble and I look around for his boyfriend. Seunghyun isn't with him. I thought he never let the omega out of his sight. Jiyong sits down in front of me. I know Jiyong only because he was the guy Jiyong was cheating on me with. I wonder if Seunghyun ever told him about me.

 

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asks. "You were staring out the window like you were going to cry along with the sky." I nod and glance down to see a ring on Jiyong's finger. So they are getting married. 

"You don't have to worry about me," I tell him. "I'll be fine. I should get going anyways." 

I get up and walk out the door. The alpha I thought I loved is getting married and my best friend is dating some beta girl. I'm starting to feel as lonely as I did a few years ago. I know what I need to do. I need to go back home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry for not updating for a few days. I watched Death Note recently. Everything was so predictable I found it hilarious. I saw the ending coming episodes before it happened! I also watched the Netflix movie version of it. Man, they're like two different things. Anyways, enough about that. I'll try to update tomorrow if I have the time. I love you guys.


	7. What Exactly?

Jungkook's POV...

 

I can't believe it's been three months since Taehyung and Tiffany have started dating. I hate that their relationship has reached the next level. Every time Tiffany stays the night, I can hear them through these stupid thin walls. I should move out, but I can't find myself to leave Taehyung. I just don't understand what he sees in her. 

Oh crap. My heat should be soon. I force myself out of bed and down the hall. I need to take my medication.  I didn't tell anyone that I moved in with Taehyung, my family wouldn't like it if they found out. An alpha and an omega living together when they aren't even together is dangerous. 

My phone starts ringing, and I groan as I go to get it. I answer. "Hello?" I yawn. 

"Kookie..." Taehyung says weakly. Is he drunk? Taehyung doesn't drink. "I fucked up. I fucked up bad. Really really bad..." 

 

I go and pick up Taehyung from the address he gave me. He cried the whole way back, but I didn't ask. My vision starts to blur as I stop the car. I feel hot, my body is weak. My heat... the pills... Taehyung's call distracted me before I could take them. I squeeze my eyes shut and whimper, maybe I can make it inside-

Taehyung growls and climbs over so he's sitting in my lap, and he leans the seat back. "You smell so good~" Taehyung whispers in my ear. All because of my heat he went from a crying mess to a dominant alpha. 

I was going to ask what he fucked up so badly that made him cry like that, but I need to get away from him... A part of me doesn't want to, it says stay. I thinking that' mainly my heat talking though. I open my eyes to see Taehyung staring down at me. 

Taehyung softy touches my cheek. "I can't," he growls. "I can't hurt you." He climbs back over in his seat and puts his face in his hands. "I've never... Your scent is the sweetest thing I have ever smelled..." He groans. 

I'm not even deep into my heat yet since I can still move and think properly. I can't sit here and talk. I get out of the car and run back inside. I go and take my medication. I stay locked up in the bathroom until I feel my heat die down. Maybe I should stay here until I know it's safe. 

I've never seen that look before. Taehyung actual looked like he might have hurt me. I sigh and splash cold water on my face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH! OKAY OKAY SO I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS GUYS! (Please don't hate me...)


	8. Feelings...

~A week earlier~

Jisoo's POV

 

Daddy left for a work trip, and mommy seems to be really lonely, but uncle Taehyung came over to visit. He played with me after dinner and then tucked me into bed and read me a story just like daddy does. I like him, he's really nice. 

I don't want to go to sleep, but I'm so tired...

 

Jimin's POV...

 

"Are you and Tiffany serious?" I ask as I pour myself a drink and one for Taehyung. 

"We've been dating for awhile," Taehyung says with a sigh. "I say that we are pretty serious. Oh, but I don't drink." I frown. "More for me I guess," I say and go sit on the couch. 

"You shouldn't drink<" Taehyung says as he sits beside me. 

"I'm not pregnant and I'm not underage," I say and take a sip. "So I can do whatever I want."

"I thoguht Taemin didn't allow you to drink," Taehyung points out. 

"He's not here," I say. "So he won't know. I'm not hurting anybody so I don't see the problem." 

"I think that I'm going to break up with Tiffany," Taehyung admits. "I like her, ut the truth is... She is only a beta. Alphas need omegas."

"You'll always have me~" I say and giggle as I drink half of my glass of wine. "Just one drink Tae~ It won't hurt~"

Taehyung sighs. "Fine," he says and takes the glass. "One drink." 

 

Jungkook's POV...

 

"You want to break up because I'm a beta?!" I hear Tiffany yell. Taehyung broke up with her? 

"Tiffany!" Taehyung yells. "We both knew that this wasn't going to work out, but yet we were stupid enough to believe that it might. I broke up with you Tiffany! We are over!" 

Is what I'm hear true? Is he really breaking up with Tiffany? I really hope that it's not a dream. Maybe now I can sleep peacefully at night, and I can go without ever seeing her face again. I hear the door slam, she's gone. 

Taehyung finally realized that he needs an omega. Maybe it's because of my heat last week... Or maybe it's because he made a big mistake that he won't tell me about. I think it's because of my heat since Taehyung has gone out of is way to avoid me. 

I wait a few hours before coming out of my room. "Taehyung?" I ask frowning. He's standing at the door with a suitcase. "Where are you going?" 

"I have to get away for awhile," Taehyung sighs. "I need to clear my head. I'll be back next week. Jungkook I- I'm sorry..." He leaves with that. What does he need to think about? Breaking up with Tiffany? His big mistake? Or me? No. I want him to think about me, because I have feelings for him. 

I didn't want to believe it, but I know that I have feelings for Taehyung now. I care for Taehyung, but it's also more than that, and it's less then love.... I don't know what to call it. I hope that Taehyung will be okay...

~~~~~~~~~~

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Why am I up at one in morning writing this? ugh. I don't wanna sleep, but I should since I have school tomorrow and I don't want to be exhausted because I have ballet class afterwards, so this is the last update for tonigh. I love you guys. <3


	9. Little Details

Jimin's POV...

 

I stare down at the stick in my hand. Positive. Looks like Jisoo will be getting a brother or sister after all. Oh god. What is Taemin going to say? Thinking about this makes me sick all over again. 

"Mommy?" Jisoo asks as she knocks on the door. "You've been in there a long time. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," I tell her. "I'll play with you in a minute." 

How in the world do I tell Taemin? How in the world do I tell him that I cheated? 

 

Hoseok's POV...

 

Nine months feels like the longest time in the world in the world. I don't like feeling tired all of the time. Yoongi seems to be happier by the day though. Maybe that's because he's counting down the days until the due date of our baby girl. It's sweet, he's sweet. I love this side of him. I'm glad that he's so excited. I'm really excited too. 

I just wish that Yoongi didn't treat me like a glass doll. I like that he cares about me, but it's becoming suffocating. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things by myself. I'll have to talk to him about that later. 

 

Jimin's POV...

"Hey Taemin," I say and sit in his lap. He looks up at me. "Yes Chim Chim?" I feel myself blush and I giggle. "You've been working so hard," I say and start to unbutton his shirt. "I was thinking that since you're home early tonight... Instead of watching a movie... We could..." I bite my lip and look into eyes, and I know that he understands what I want when his lips form into a smirk. He kisses me passionately and I pull away. "Bedroom," I whisper in his ear. "And make sure you lock the door." 

Getting Taemin to sleep with me isn't a problem. It was actually a lot easier to do then I thought. I can convince him that the baby is his if I can distract him from putting on a condom. What I have under my clothes should surely distract him from that. 

 

~A few weeks later~

 

Jungkook's POV...

 

"Taehyung!" I gasp as the door opens. "I didn't think that you were ever coming back." Taehyung wants to force a smile, but he can't bring himself to do it. 

"I've had some time to clear my head and think things through," Taehyung says with a sad sigh. "I just needed to get away for awhile." 

"You had your phone off all of this time," I point out. "What was so important that you had to think so long about?" 

"There's something that I really have to tell you..." Taehyung says and bites his lip. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa. Oh my gosh, I know what is going to happen the next few chapters, but I don't know what will happen after that... Only time will tell I guess lol. Anyways, I plan on opening a one shot request book. BTS ships only and I will be accepting requests! I'll let you guys know when I have it posted. PS. For those of you reading my Markson fic, I have the first chapter on my school computer, and it has to get fixed so I wouldn't get it back for a few more days. When I do get it back then I will post it I promise. Also, would a Death Note AU be a good a idea for a fic...? Yes? No?


	10. Oh Hell

Jungkook's POV...

I can only stand there in shock. "You... You're telling me that you raped Jimin?!"

"I didn't rape him!" Taehyung exclaims. 

"You had sex with him when he was drunk and you weren't," I say. "You took advantage of him!" 

"I couldn't help it!" Taehyung says. "He was all over me saying how he wants another kid and Taemin doesn't... And I did have one drink which was more than I've had in years."

I sigh. I can't believe that Taehyung would do this. 

"I apologized to him that morning," Taehyung says. "He told me to leave so I did. Now I'm back, and I want to make things right." 

"I don't see how you can," I say as I cross my arms. "I'm moving out. I can't stay here with someone who would do this to my brother!" 

"Jungkook..." Taehyung says and steps forward, so I take a step back. "There was another reason why I did it... I like you, and I know that you only tolerate me. Jimin is your brother, and omega... and the whole time I was doing it with him... I could only think of you." 

My chest aches. He has to be lying. 

"I know it was wrong..." Taehyung says. "I regret every minute of it-" 

"Then why did you do it?!" I snap at him. 

"Because I'm weak when it comes to temptation," Taehyung says. "And I'm selfish." 

"You got that right," I say and storm out. It was only when I got to my car did I realize that I was crying. I actually have feelings for Taehyung, but it's not like he would know that. Did he really mean what he said? Or was he just trying to toy with my emotions? Did he think that I would feel sorry for him? I don't know at this point. 

I do know that Jimin hasn't told Taemin, because they're still together. I wipe my eyes and pull out onto the road. I'll have to come back for my things later. Looks like I'm going back home. 

Jimin's POV...

I can feel the guilt eating away at me and it's not helpful now that he's back. I'm scared that Taemin will find out, and I'm scared to tell him myself. Someone knocks on the door, so I get up to answer it. "Hello Jimin."

"Hey Taehyung..." 

"I'm sorry for picking up and leaving like that," Taehyung says. "I needed some time to think-"

"Good for you," I say and find myself becoming angry at him. "Oh, and by the way I'm pregnant." 

Taehyung's eyes go wide. "You have to get an abortion." 

"No I don't," I say. "I got Taemin to sleep with me the other night so he'll think the baby is his." 

"I think it would be better if you did," Taehyung snaps quietly. "That way there would be no evidence of what we did." 

"I can't do that Taehyung," I say. "I couldn't live with myself... I already can't look in the mirror. While you were off to who knows where, I've been here, dealing with all the shame and the guilt. I'm the one who's married-" 

Taehyung pushes me against the wall. "Do you really love him like you say you do?" He whispers staring deep into my eyes. "Did you only marry him so Jisoo can have her mother and father together? Did you get married because you wanted him, or did you only do it for her?" 

I start to cry and I try to push him away. "S-stop..." 

"Why?" Taehyung asks. "Is it because you know that I'm right?" 

"What's going on here?!" Taemin has come home early. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

AHHHHHHHHHH! GUYS I AM LEGIT DEAD FROM THE DNA MV! MY NAMJOONIE IN A SLEEVELESS SHIRT OMGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Namjoon is my bias for those of you who didn't know.) Why did Jin and Suga have to wreck me like that though? Rude. PS. The one shots book has been published for those of you who didn't know.


	11. Stob It

Hoseok's POV...

 

"Where are the good plates?" Yoongi asks. Dinner is almost ready. Yoongi's parents are coming over for dinner tonight. 

"Uh," I sigh and scan the kitchen, trying to remember where we put them. "The top shelf I think. I'll get it." I walk over to get it, but Yoongi pushes me back. "No," he says. "I'll get it." 

"Stop!" I snap in frustration. "I can do things for myself. I'm not helpless, so stop treating me lick it." Yoongi looks at me and I can see the hurt on his face. I- I have never snapped at him before... I... My eyes start to water. 

"Please don't cry," Yoongi says softly and pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for being so overprotective of you. I'll back off okay?" 

I hug him tightly and nod a little. "I'm sorry... I just-"

"Shh," he whispers. "It's okay." The doorbell rings and Yoongi pulls away. "I'll get the plates and you can go clean up okay?" 

I nod and Yoongi kisses me gently before I walk off to the bathroom. 

 

Jungkook's POV...

 

Mom and dad went out to see Yoongi and Hoseok, I couldn't bring myself to go. Is it only me who has everything they know fall apart? I wish I could be a kid again, coming into brothers' rooms when I had a bad dream, instead of dealing with this...mess. 

I sigh as I close my eyes and fall back on the bed. Nothing has really changed about my home, I guess that's because my parents are sentimental. Everything looks the same but the atmosphere has changed drastically. My mom told that after Yoongi was born my dad wanted nine more children; I wonder if mom wishes they did have more kids, seeing as how their house is empty besides the two of them.  

 

My phone starts buzzing. I let it ring for a moment before answering it. "Hello?" 

"Hey Jungkook. I was wondering if you would like to go bowling again." 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehehehe... Yeah you probably know who the mysterious caller is... Anyways. I want to write the Death Note AU but I'm having problems figuring out who would be what character... I have a pretty good idea, but I want to know what you guys think. (ALSO I FINISHED LISTENING TO THE ALBUM AND I DIED AGAIN.)


	12. Time

Jimin's POV...

 

"Nothing," Taehyung grumbles and storms out, pushing past Taemin. Taemin watches him go before turning to look back at me. I can't bring myself to meet his eyes. I rush back to our bedroom and lock the door. I hear Taemin knock on the door. "Jiminie? Are you okay?" He asks me softly. "Taehyung didn't hurt you did he?"

I wish that Taemin wasn't sweet. I wish that he was a jerk so I wouldn't feel s bad for what I did. "N-no..." I say and it's not a complete lie. He didn't hurt me physically. "I ju-just need some time to myself..."

"Okay," Taemin says in that soft gentle tone that used to calm me down, but now it's ripping my heart apart. I don't know how much longer I can bear this guilt. I can't bring myself to get an abortion, I couldn't live with myself. But am I really living with myself now? I can't kill someone who has never had the chance to live, they don't deserve that because of my feelings. 

I try to tell myself that there's some good in this. Jisoo will get sibling like she wants. Jisoo... She wouldn't be alive if I got an abortion back then. She wouldn't be alive if I didn't go to that party. Funny how one decision can change everything. 

~a few months later~

 

Yoongi's POV...

 

"You should calm down," Hoseok tells me, as he watches me pace the floor. "It's just two days past the due date." I look at my husband who is sitting in the hospital bed. We had him admitted early so we didn't have to rush here when the time came. 

"The doctor said that everything is fine," Hoseok says and I stop pacing. "We have to be patient." I groan. 

"I've been patient for nine months," I say. 

"You want trade places with me?" I guess that's his way of saying that I shouldn't be the one complaining. 

"I just want to meet our daughter..." I sigh and he smiles. 

"I know," he says. "Me too." 

 

Since Hoseok was still asleep, I decided that I would go home and take a quick shower. I turn on the water and start taking off my clothes. As soon as I step in the shower my phone starts to ring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I forgot to ask you guys, what was your favorite part of the MV? And what's your favorite song on the album?


	13. Welcome

Yoongi's POV

 

I just barely made it back in time. Damn traffic, trying to make me miss the birth of my daughter. Though... A tiny part of me wishes that I did. Have you ever seen childbirth? I thought I was going to faint. 

The nurse took Chaerin to clean her up and run a few tests to make sure that she's healthy. "You okay?" I whisper as I push back Hoseok's hair. He's breathing hard. I give his hand a soft squeeze. I pick up a glass of water that's on the stand beside the bed and hand it to him. "Here."

Hoseok takes it and drinks it all. I smile and kiss his head. "You can rest-"

"No," Hoseok says and looks at me. "I want to see her first."

My dad wanted my mom to go through this ten times? I don't think that I can put Hoseok through this again. 

The nurse brings in Chaerin and gives her to Hoseok. Hoseok smiles widely. "Oh my gosh," Hoseok coos. "She's adorable!" I smile over at our daughter, she is really cute. She looks more like me than Hoseok. I was hoping that she'd look more him, since he's more attractive than I am. 

When the nurse takes her away again, Hoseok falls asleep as soon as they're gone. After seeing what he went through, there's no doubt that he is tired. 

I can't wait until we get to take her home, and start a new chapter in our lives. I'm scared, but I have Hoseok with me so it's okay. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A filler chapter mostly. I just wanted some Sope fluff. I will try to update tomorrow. BTW Chaerin is CL from 2ne1 incase you didn't know. Spoiler alert! The next few chapters: feels.


	14. Why Did It Have to Happen Like This?

Jisoo's POV...

I finally got to see my cousin Chaerin today, but I was told that she's too young to play with. She's so small and she looks a lot like uncle Yoongi. I'm so happy that I'll have a sibling of my own to play with soon. I can't wait! 

Mom doesn't seem to be okay though. On nights that dad is working late, I hear him crying. I pretend to have nightmares so I can go sleep with him to make him feel better. He must really miss dad. 

 

Jimin's POV... 

"What do you want now?" I ask as I open the door for Taehyung to let him come in. 

"I just want to see you," he says as he comes inside. "I hate that you're ignoring me. It hurts." 

I sigh and turn to walk away, but he spins me around to face him. "There was a time when I loved you," he says, looking into my eyes. "A time where I dreamed of this being our house, Jisoo being our kid, and that being my ring on your finger. I have learned to let those feelings go. Every since you chose Taemin, I knew that I didn't stand a chance. It hurt, but I moved on. That doesn't mean that I still don't care about you though. It doesn't change the fact that the child you're carrying is mine-"

I shove him off of me. "Well I really wish that you would stop throwing things in my face! You only make me feel worse about myself!"

"If Jisoo was mine..." Taehyung says lowly. "Would you have married me?" 

"Stop!" I shout at him. "I married Taemin because I love him! Why do you keep bringing this up?"

"Because when you were drunk that's not what you said!" Taehyung shouts and pushes me against the wall. 

"Taehyung..." I whisper. "You're scaring me..." 

"When you were drunk," Taehyung says, his voice shaky. "You said that you wished for a chance to find true love. You're a pleaser, aren't you? You wanted to please your parents, so you listened to them. You wanted to please me, so you let me take you to that party. You wanted to please Taemin, so you married him. You wanted to please me that night, so you slept with me. And you want to please Jisoo, that's why you're keeping the baby!" 

"You what?!" Taemin yells. Taehyung has the worst timing. I shove Taehyung off of me. "Taemin I-" 

"No!" He shouts. "You can stay here with your boyfriend  I'm going on my business trip. I was supposed to leave tomorrow, but I think I should just go now!" 

I start sobbing. This. This is what I have been afraid of. No, this another dream. I'll wake up, and everything will be okay...

Taehyung looks back at me, and catches me before I fall. "Jimin! Jimin breathe!" He yells and I feel myself slowly sinking to the floor. I hear the door slam. Taemin done packed up and left. No... 

 

"Shh. He's awake." 

I open my eyes and see Jisoo and Taehyung. Taehyung is here? That means it really did happen. It wasn't a dream. I must have fainted. I feel sick, and I don't think that it's because of the baby. 

"You're mom needs to rest okay?" Taehyung says and Jisoo nods her head. I let my eyes fall shut, still hoping that this is a dream. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guys... I binged watched Stranger Things. The freaking feels. I can't wait another month for season two! Also, BTS is going to be on Knowing Brothers. I have waited so long for this! I can't wait!


	15. Wide Awake

Jimin's POV...

 

Taemin is leaving me. I know that he is. I've been trying to contact him for days with no luck. I should try to give him some space I guess. Stress is bad for the baby, so I should try to keep calm. Jisoo should have my full attention right now. I'm just glad that I forced Taehyung to leave. He only makes everything worse for me. 

I have nothing but restless nights. I try my best to fall asleep, but I can't. Jisoo keeps having nightmares and she comes to sleep with me. I don't mind, it's actually kind of helpful. 

I have this cramping pain in my stomach. It doesn't feel like the baby kicking, and it must be the guilt and the pain of Taemin leaving. No. I know this pain. It can't be. The baby isn't due for weeks. I feel the wetness between my legs. 

"Jisoo!" I shout as I sit up. "Call Taehyung! Now!" Jisoo quickly gets up and rushes to the phone. 

 

Yoongi's POV...

 

I'm literally running on three hours of sleep. Did I cry so much when I was a baby? If I did, then I should apoligize to my parents. "Yoongi!" Hoseok yells and claps his hands. 

"I'm up!" I say and Hoseok laughs. "I don't think that you are," he says. "You have whipped cream all over your face." I groan. Hoseok walks over with a napkin and wipes the cream off of my face with a smile. "You need your rest," he says and helps me stand up. "I can watch Chaerin on my own." All I can do is nod and try to stay awake as he helps put me to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so sorry for these short ass chapters. I have a lot planned for the next chapter, so prepare yourself to be Jungshook.


	16. New Things to Come

Jungkook's POV...  
I almost forgot what fun felt like. I'm glad that I decided to go bowling with Yugyeom again. It was nice change. He invited me over, but the way his boyfriend was staring at him, I knew it was better not to. On the way home I realized, why can't I have something like that?   
Yoongi's POV...  
We let my friend Kihyun watch Chaerin for the weekend. I had planned on using that time to rest, but it just so happened that it was time for Hoseok heat. I had almost forgotten about that since he went nine months without one. I was even more exhausted when Kihyun dropped Chaerin off than I had been when he picked her up.   
"I could have just taken medication you know," Hoseok speaks softly. He must think that I'm mad at him. "I enjoyed making love to you though," I say and smirk at him, he blushes and I laugh. "I think I might just take this week off to sleep." Hoseok frowns and bites his lip.   
"Yoongi, we need the money," he says. "Especially since you didn't use one condom this entire weekend..."   
I can only stare at him. Shit. I had been too lazy and too distracted to buy any. Hoseok looks worried, why? It was my fault.   
I step forward and cup his cheek with my hand and raise his head gently so he looks into my eyes. "Well then I guess our family is getting new addition sooner than we thought," I say and smile. "And Hoseok... You know that I love you right? I know that I can be irritable when I'm sleepy, but I'm not going to be mad at you for things that aren't your fault." Hoseok smiles and I kiss him softly. "Can we get some sleep now?" He asks.   
"Absolutely," I say and drag him back to the bedroom.    
Jimin's POV...  
Everything happened so fast, I almost don't remember it. My second child, my first son, was born too early. He was so small, I thought he wouldn't make it. It was a much different feeling from when I had Jisoo. I had no one with me when I had him. Taehyung had to stay in the waiting room with Jisoo, and Taemin left.   
After he was born the nurses had to take him away to do test on him. I've been laying in bed unable to sleep. "Hey," Taehyung says as he comes in the room. "Jisoo and I got you something to eat." He sets the food down on the nightstand. I look up at him, and he's holding Jisoo on his hip. I wonder how different things would be if Jisoo was his child and I married him.   
"Are you okay mommy?" Jisoo asks. "You like you've been crying? Why are you sad?"   
"I'm fine," I say and force a smile. I'm not, but I can't tell her that. "Mommy is just really tired. Maybe you can go somewhere with Taehyung while I rest okay?"   
"Okay," she sighs sadly and I watch as Taehyung carries her away. Now I really do feel like crying. 

I wake up and see Taehyung sitting by my side. "Where's Jisoo?" I ask and sit up.   
"She's with your parents," he says. "They're really worried about you. You should call them in the morning."   
"What time is it?" I ask and yawn. I guess I was tired.   
"Around two," he says and I look out the window and it's pitch dark except for the city lights.   
"Are you happy about this?" I ask and he just looks at me. He clears his throat.   
"No," he says. "Jimin, I don't have feelings for you anymore. I told you this. I'm here as your friend, because I care about you. The truth is, I have feelings for someone else, but it doesn't matter because I screwed things up with him too. We made a mistake, and yes it was more my fault than yours. Taemin just needs sometime... If he reallys loves you he'll realize that technically it was all my fault, my mistake, and come back to you."   
"I don't hate you Taehyung," I say and sigh. "There's just somethings that I wish I could do over again." Taehyung nods.  
"You should go back to sleep, okay?" He says and I lay back down.   
"Okay," I mumble and close my eyes. 

I woke up again to the sound of my phone. I answered it only to get the news that my husband, Taemin, had passed away last night.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally an update, praise Jisoos! Lol. I have been dragged into the diamond life btw. Also, I'm slowly getting into Monsta X... So there will probably be more fanfic soon! I will try to update more often. I'm so sorry for the long wait. 


	17. Worry Worry Worry

~A few weeks~

 

Hoseok's POV...

I'm pregnant. I've got to remember that when I have this kid, not to let my husband knock me so soon again. Even though Yoongi hasn't came out and told that he's stressed out I know he is. He's really overworking himself and I'm worried.

Jungkook's POV...

I got the call a few days ago. My mom is really sick. I stay with him while dad goes off to work. We plan on taking him to the doctors tomorrow. 

"Not too much now," he says as he watches me make soup. 

"You're supposed to be resting," I tell him. 

"But I have to make sure you cook it right," he says and smiles. I smile back at him. 

"I remember when I was little," I say. "And I sat there and told you that."

"I know," mom says. "It looks like the roles have been reversed." He starts coughing. "I'll be fine. It's nothing serious."

He keeps saying that but I can't help but worry that it is something serious. Dad told me not worry, he doesn't want to believe that it's something bad... but what if it is? 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Ah! I'm back after so long. I didn't have a phone for a few weeks and then I had exams here recently. I passed! Whoa! Anyways I plan to update more over break! I told you guys I wouldn't abandon this story.


	18. Oh Jiminie...

Jimin's POV...

If I didn't have Jisoo, I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't keep my son... every time I looked at him I cried. Nothing is his fault. I know Taehyung is his father and me cheating caused Taemin's death. It's my fault. I put him up for adoption. It broke my heart to tell Jisoo when she asked where her brother went. It broke my heart even more to tell her that her father died. I'm not sure that I have a heart anymore, it's all broken.

I don't care about anything anymore, as long as Jisoo is happy and healthy that's what matters. I have to keep going for her. That's what I tell myself to stop from taking that handful of pills. Jisoo needs me.

She'll be going to school before too long and it'll be harder to remember that she needs me. I'm her mother, I remind myself. She'll need me until she grows up. She'll still a child. 

My phone rings, it's Yoongi again. He keeps calling me, but I keep ignoring him. He has a husband, a child, another one on the way, and a job to worry about. I don't need to be added to the list. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anyone want a Taehyung POV? Also, this story is no where near the end.


	19. Try to Put it Together

Yoongi's POV... 

"Be safe," Hoseok says as I head out the door. "Of course," I say and give him a small smile. "I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure-"

"Yoongi I'll be okay one night by myself, with Chaerin," Hoseok says. "I love you." 

"I love you too," I say and I can't stop myself from going over and giving him a kiss goodbye. 

I go put my suitcase in the car before driving to my brother's. He won't answer the phone so I know something is wrong. He's been shutting everyone out for weeks. I tried to get ahold of Taemin or Taehyung but neither of them would answer. I asked Jungkook but he said he didn't know anything. 

"Yoongi!" Jimin exclaims. He wasn't expecting me. I didn't tell him I was coming. 

"Hey Jimin," I say. "Aren't you going to let me in?" 

"Oh yeah..." he mumbles and opens the door. I step inside and his widen when he sees my suitcase. 

"Where's Hoseok?" Jimin asks. 

"At home," I say. "I'm here for you. I want to know why you've shut us out of your life."

"Taemin is dead," Jimin says. "And it's all my fault." 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Merry Christmas 


	20. Worse Before Better

Yoongi's POV...

Jimin told me everything. I had no idea, I wish he had told me sooner. I let him cry and he fell asleep on me. I carried him to his room and put him in bed. Jisoo is spending the weekend at a friends. 

I wanted to call Hoseok and tell him everything, but I need to take care of my brother not worry my husband. I go and start cooking dinner for us. 

Jimin comes out of room just as dinner is ready. "Are you feeling better?" I ask softly. He nods a little. "Thank you for coming Yoongi," he says and sits at the table. "I just..." He sighs. 

"Jimin," I say. "You need help. You're not okay."

"I know that," Jimin says. "I know and I'll go see someone okay?"

"Good," I say and set dinner out on the table. "I'm really worried about you Jimin. You've been through a lot. I want you to know that it'll get better. It doesn't feel like it will, but it will. I promise." 

Jimin smiles a little. "Hearing that from you," he says. "I kind of believe it..." 

My phone rings and I look at it, expecting it to be Hoseok, but it's Jungkook. I answer it. "Hello?" 

"Yoongi..." he says and he sounds like he's been crying. "Mom is in the hospital."


	21. Don’t be Petty

Yoongi's POV...

"Jungkook what- what happened?" I ask and I look at Jimin, he's just looking down at the table. 

"Mom hasn't been feeling well for days and it's worse than we thought," he says. 

"Is he okay right now?" I ask. 

"He's resting right now," he says. "The good news is that there's medicine he can take, but it has a low chance of curing him." 

"We'll come over and see him," I tell him. "How's dad doing?"

"Not well," Jungkook says. "He refuses to leave mom's side. I'm really worried." 

"Okay we'll be there," I say and hang up. "Jimin eat."

"I don't-"

"I don't want to hear it," I say. "I made dinner and you're going to eat it."

Jimin cracks a smile at that. "You sound just like mom." 

We eat and then drive over to the hospital. Jungkook is in the waiting room. "Mom is still resting," he says. He looks horrible like he hasn't slept in days. 

"Good. He should rest," I say. 

"Jimin?" Jungkook asks and he steps out from behind me. "I called but you didn't pick up." 

"I lost my phone," he says and puts his hands in his pockets.  "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's over there," Jungkook says and points to the right. Jimin nods a little and goes in that direction. 

"I thought you were always too busy," Jungkook says. 

"I am. I'm probably going to get fired if I take any more sick days," I say and cross my arms. "But this is important. Jimin is not okay. He had a second child that was Taehyung's and Taemin is dead. Did you know that?"

"No..." he says and I know he's lying. 

"Don't lie to me Jungkook," I snap at him. "You knew and you didn't care to check on him?"

"Only because I was pissed at Taehyung," he says. "I want nothing to do with him."

"Well he's out of the picture," I say. "You should be there for him-"

"Why? Because I don't have a life? Because I don't have husband? Because I don't have kids? So I should just always be there when someone needs me?" He asks. 

"Oh Jungkook your life isn't that bad," I say. "It could be a whole lot worse."

"Well if Jimin is that bad just stick him in a mental hospital like mom and dad did with me," he says. "Like they didn't care to do for you." 

"Why are you acting so childish?" I ask. 

"You started this," he says and Jimin comes back. 

"Show us where mom is," I say. "We'll see him and then go."

Jungkook sighs and leads us down the hall. He opens the door. Mom is asleep on the bed and dad is passed out in the chair next to him, holding his hand. I really don't want to wake them up. 

"Mom..." Jimin whispers and goes to stand by his side. I seem to forget that Jimin is an omega, things hurt him worse than they do Jungkook and I. Omegas are just weaker and it's not their fault they were born with glass hearts. 

He takes mom's other hand and holds it. "I love you mom," he whispers. "So much. You'll get through this. I know you can." 

~~~~~~~~~~  
So I thinking that maybe when this is over I'll start another family story like this one? Maybe a Got7 Family or EXO Family? Or maybe even some other Kpop group?


	22. Past Tense

Taehyung's POV...

Jimin doesn’t know that I adopted our baby boy. I couldn’t live with letting some stranger have him. I wish I had someone to help me, but that’s selfish of me. 

I hired a babysitter for the evening so I can go out. I go to the hospital and see Jungkook in the waiting room. I come and sit down beside him. 

“I’m surprised you came,” he says without looking at me. 

“I’m surprised you asked to come,” I say, looking at him. “Why did you?”

Jungkook turns his head and looks at me. “Because I wanted to talk to you,” he says. “Jimin is a mess. This is worse than what happened in high school. Yoongi is taking care of him... but it won’t last. He always bails when things get too hard and too scary for him to handle. He’ll most likely stay a day or two and then send Jimin off to some mental hospital. Then what would happen to Jisoo?”

“You really think that I could help Jimin?” I ask. “I messed up his life twice now.” 

“I cannot take care of everyone,” he says. “If I do then would I ever have time to myself? No. I’ll be running around making sure everyone is okay all the time and I can’t do that.” 

“You’re a lot different than Jimin,” I tell him. “That’s what he would do.” 

“I know,” Jungkook says. “That’s why someone needs to take care of him.”

“I can’t Jungkook,” I say with a sigh. “I’m the cause of his pain. I’ll only make it worse for him.”

Jungkook laughs bitterly. “Of course,” he says. “I’m so stupid I didn’t think of it that way.” I can’t tell if he’s trying to be sarcastic or not.

“I’m sorry Kookie,” I say gently.

“Don’t,” he snaps at me. “Do you want to know something Taehyung? I actually really liked you, but then you had to have some girlfriend and then you had to go fuck with my brother.”

“Jungkook I like you too but-“

“No,” he says and stands up. “You weren’t listening. I liked you. Liked. I don’t anymore. I’m sorry for wasting your time. You can just forget this happened.” With that he walks away. 

I sigh as I watch him go. Maybe if I just admitted that I like him, then I wouldn’t have ruined Jimin’s life and lost them both. I stand up and walk out. 

Jungkook. I don’t deserve an omega like that. He’s different than the rest, he’s special. And he hates me. I did this to myself though.


	23. Okay...

Hoseok's POV...

Things are lonely here without Yoongi. I want to call him but he promised to call me before bed. All evening I've had this strange feeling that someone is watching me. 

I put Chaerin to bed and go to the bathroom. I start to undress and I swear I hear a click like someone taking a picture. I'm imagining things... right? I pull the curtains shut. Calm down Hoseok. It's all in your head. 

I get in the shower and turn on the water. I start washing my hair and click. There it is again. I pull back the curtain and see no one. Wait. Did I close the bathroom door? I thought I did... 

I finish washing up and get out of the shower and dry myself off. Nothing. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk to the bedroom. Click. 

I spin around. Nothing. I have to imaging it. I have to be. I start getting dressed for bed. Click. 

"Is anyone there?" I call. No response. Hoseok. It's all in your head. 

Creak... 

I turn around and look out the door. The floor always creaks near the kitchen when you step on it. I slowly make my way to the kitchen. Nothing. 

Bring~! 

I jump at the sound of the phone. I go back to the bedroom and finish getting dressed before answering it. "Hello? Yoongi?"

"Yes it's me," he says and he sounds stressed. "Are you about to go to sleep?"

"I am," I say and climb into bed. "Yoongi... I'm scared." I whisper into the phone. 

"Why?" He asks and he sounds more alert. 

"Because I feel like someone is watching me," I say. "And I keep hearing a click, like someone is taking pictures."

"Hoseok," he says gently. "It's in your head. I told you to stop watching those Lifetime movies. It's not good for you, especially now that you're pregnant again. Just relax and get some rest okay? I love you so much."

Hearing him say that makes me feel better. I smile. "Yeah you're right," I say. "Okay. Goodnight. I love you so much too." We hang up and I lay down in bed and pull the blankets over me. 

Clang! 

I jump out of bed. It's three in the morning. I go to Chaerin's room. She's sleeping in her crib. I'm surprised that noise didn't wake her. I slowly make my ways to get kitchen. I don't see anything. 

I take a step back and someone grabs me and a hand covers my mouth. I'm not imagining it! I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. 

"Shh," a voice whispers in my ear. "Everything will be alright." I want to scream as I feel the flat of a blade lightly touch my stomach.


	24. Short and Sweet

Namjoon’s POV...

“Good morning beautiful,” I whisper softly and look at Seokjin who isn’t awake yet. I don’t want to wake him. I want him to get better. The doctor wants to keep him in the hospital until he knows if the medicine will work or not. 

I’m terrified of losing him. After all these years my feelings haven’t faded for him, I still love him as much as I did when we first got married. 

He looks like he did when we first got married. His beauty is ageless. 

I want to believe that he’ll be okay, but my fear is starting to cause doubt. I have to stay strong but not for myself, but for him. 

Seokjin’s eyes flutter open. “Good morning,” he smiles at me. “You could’ve went home and slept in bed.”

“And leave your side?” I ask. “Never.” He giggles at that. I smile at him. 

“I love you so much,” I say. 

“I love you so much too,” he says.


	25. Death...?

Hoseok's POV...

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers in my ear. "So do what I tell you okay?"

I can only nod. I have to get to phone. I have to call the police, Yoongi, someone. 

"You're very pretty," he whispers. "If only I could've gotten my hands on you sooner~" He lightly touches over my mate mark. 

I pray for Yoongi. Yoongi please. Please come and save me. I need you. Please. 

He pulls me into the bedroom and throws me down on the bed. "You scream and I'll kill you and that precious baby of yours." 

I swallow as I look up at him. He's wearing a mask so I can only see his eyes. 

He pushes me down on the bed and climbs on top of me. "Do you want to know something?" He whispers in my ear. "Mated omegas are better. I get a thrill out of having something that isn't mine. And out of all the omegas I've fucked... you're the prettiest~"

"Please," I whisper. "I'll give you money. Just please leave me alone."

He laughs bitterly. "I don't want money. I want you."

Just then the door slams open. "You have three seconds before I kill you." 

I look over and see Yoongi standing there. He came. The man didn't get off of me so Yoongi jerked him off and started to punch him in the face repeatedly. Yoongi was fast and missed the man's punches. Yoongi tackles him to the ground. 

Yoongi's POV...

Kill. Kill. Kill. This scum had the nerve to touch MY omega. 

"Yoongi! Yoongi stop!" Hoseok's voice breaks into my thoughts. I feel his hands on me and feel myself calm down. I get off of him. Oh my God. There's so much blood. Did I kill him? I kind of hope so. 

I turn and face Hoseok. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

Tears fall from Hoseok's eyes and he clings to me. I hold him tightly and rub his back softly. "Shhh," I whisper. "It's going to be okay. It's over now."

"He was stalking me," Hoseok whispers. "Taking pictures of me. Then he came in and he... he wanted to have sex with me..." he sobs into my shoulder. 

"Okay," I say and pick him up. I carry him to the living room and set him on the couch. I get out my phone and call the police and tell them what happened. 

I sit down beside Hoseok and he curls up at my side. "How did you know to come?" He whispers. 

"An alpha always knows when something is wrong with their omega," I whisper. "After the phone call I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you. And I got this strong feeling to come back home... I'm glad I did." 

Hoseok smiles a little and kisses my check.


	26. Another Possible Chance

Taehyung's POV...

Parenting by yourself is hard work, especially if you're an alpha. We just don't have the mothering nature that omegas do. I finally got Daehyun to sleep. 

My phone starts ringing and I answer it quickly. "Hello-"

"Taehyung... I need you..." Jungkook pants over the phone. "I'm stranded out in the middle of nowhere and... and I think my heat has started... I tried calling Yoongi but he won't answer... There's no one else who can come get me."

A tiny part of me wants to just leave him there, but I can't do that. If he got raped it would be fault. "Alright I'm coming," I say. 

Why is Jungkook out so far from the city at night? I have no clue. 

As soon as I get out of the car the smell hits me. Control. Control. Control. 

"Jungkook!" I call. The omega is out of the car and he's stripped free from his jacket. 

"Taehyung..." he whines and marches towards me. He cups my face in his hands before crashing our lips together.


	27. Lie to Yourself

Jungkook's POV...

I wish I could blame the alcohol... but I can't since I was completely sober. I also wish I could say I lost my virginity last night instead of when I was a young teenager. 

I roll over so I'm facing Taehyung. He's still sleeping. What have I done? Apparently I have slept with the enemy. 

I sigh and I want to get out of bed but I'm too weak. I guess I'll spend my whole heat with Taehyung. It doesn't mean anything, it's just sex, and sex doesn't mean anything. Especially heat sex, it means absolutely nothing. 

I'm already really hot and my whole body is still sore. 

"Morning~" Taehyung whispers and wraps an arm around me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in heat," I mumble and groan. "Taehyung-"

He rolls me over and I look up at him as he's hovering over me. "Shh," he whispers, pressing a finger to my lips. "I'll make you feel good until the very last second of your heat~"

He leans down and crashes our lips together. I kiss back passionately and tangle my hands in his soft hair as his tongue slips into my mouth.

Spending days in bed having sex with Taehyung? It's better than anything else I have going on. Besides it's all meaningless. I don't have feelings for him anymore.

 

Or is that just something I'm telling myself...?


	28. Decisions

Hoseok's POV...

"You want to move?" I ask as Yoongi sips his coffee. 

"After what happened last night," he says. "I definitely want to move. I want to live somewhere where we'll be safe. I know it'll cost more and I can get another job. Anything to keep you and our children safe."

I smile a little. "What about Jimin? You left him..."

"I think I'll put him in a mental hospital," he says. "That way he'll be watched over."

"What about Jisoo?" I ask. 

"We could take her in," he says. 

"You know that I love Jisoo," I say softly. "But us moving somewhere more expensive will cause you to work longer hours. I have Chaerin to watch after and I'm carrying another child."

"You want Jungkook to watch her?" He asks. "He's not responsible enough. I guess she'll have to go to foster care then." 

"I would love to take care of her but I don't think that I can," I say and sigh. I would hate to send that little girl away. 

"I'm not doing it right away," he says. "After we move I'll send Jimin away, and we'll decide what to do about Jisoo."

"Shouldn't Jimin decide? It's his child..." I point out. 

"Jimin isn't in his right mind to decide anything," he says and finishes his coffee. 

"You're right," I say and sigh. "It's just... really sad..."

Yoongi comes over and kisses my head. "You should get some rest. I know you didn't sleep well last night. Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I'll stay here and protect you."


	29. Don’t Think too Much About it

Jimin's POV...

Yoongi left last night and I didn't sleep much. I don't feel like eating so I continue to lay in bed until there's a knock at my door. 

I climb out of bed and answer it. "Eomma I'm home!"

"I'll see later Jisoo!" The other little girl says. 

"Bye Jennie!" Jisoo says and watches Jennie get back in her car. 

"Did you have fun?" I ask and shut the door as she comes inside. Jisoo nods. "I had a really fun time! I want to go over every weekend!"

I frown at that. "Every weekend? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"I spend enough time with you," she says. "I want to hang out with Jennie. She's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend..." I say quietly. 

"My mom can't be my best friend," she says. "That's lame and people will laugh at me." She grabs her bag and walks off to her room. 

My own daughter doesn't like me anymore... She's growing up... 

I go to my room and lock myself in there. I lay down in bed and cry. Jisoo can put herself to sleep, she doesn't need me to read her stories anymore. She doesn't want to spend time with me anyways...

She's a child Jimin. She still needs you. She. Needs. You. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ah I wish I could make my chapters longer, but I don't have much times these days, but I really want to write. Anyways, your votes and comments always motive me! Thank you for reading up until now, there's a lot more to come. I was thinking of making another sequel, but decided against it. So this story will be longer than the first. Also I don't know much about EXO so I'm trying to learn more about them, since you guys wanted a family on them. I think I'll write a Got7 one as well since I love them.


	30. Oh What to do

Jimin's POV...

"No!" I exclaim. "I don't want to go to a mental hospital! I already said that I'm fine!"

"Clearly you're not," Yoongi says. It's been a week since he was last over and Jisoo is at Jennie's again. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I'm not five," I say and cross my arms. "You can't tell me what to do. I have Jisoo to take care of."

"You can't take care of her if you're constantly thinking of killing yourself," he says and I look up at him. Yoongi is crying...? I don't think I've ever seen him cry, if I did I don't remember it. 

"I can't help you Jimin myself... That's why I want to get you the help that you need," Yoongi says and I sigh. 

"How about I go see a therapist?" I ask. "I can go while Jisoo is at school."

Yoongi sighs. "Okay," he says. "I want you to actually go Jimin." 

"I swear," I say. "I will go. Don't worry about me Yoongi. You have enough to worry about."

Yoongi walks over and hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry for pushing you away," he whispers. "I shouldn't have. I'll be better from now on. I promise."

I nod a little and feel tears leave my eyes. Someone else actually cares for me... 

Jungkook's POV...

"Let's run away together," Taehyung says and I laugh. "You're crazy," I tell him. 

"Jungkook," he says softly. "Think about. We can go anywhere together. Travel the world. We don't have to worry about anything ever again."

I roll over so I'm facing him and pull the covers up a little. "That does sound really tempting..." I admit. 

He moves closer to me. "And I could love you all throughout your heat just like I did this time~" he whispers in my ear.

I giggle and I can feel myself blushing. "I'll have to think about it..."

Taehyung sighs and lays back down beside me and looks into my eyes. "I thought you said you don't have feelings for me anymore..."

"I think you've made me change my mind," I whisper. Taehyung sits up. "Jungkook please," he says. "Please don't play with me like this. I have feelings for you Jungkook. Strong feelings. You're only hurting me. So just tell me the truth about how you really feel."

I sit up. "I don't know how I feel anymore," I admit. "I thought I was over you... but now..."

"You take some time and think about it," Taehyung says. 

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask and look into his eyes. 

"Could you stay a little longer?" He whispers and I nod. He leans in and kisses me softly.


	31. Fresh Start

Hoseok's POV... 

Our new house is smaller than the old one, but more expensive. Yoongi moved us to a gate community with high security. Only families with mated alphas and single unmated omegas are allowed to live here. No unmated alphas are allowed, period. Which means if the child I'm carrying is an alpha then we'll have to move again. 

I keep having nightmares over what happened.  
Because I was bored and a little curious I decided to do some research. That psycho that attacked was truly sick. It's literally impossible for an alpha to want a mated omega, especially when he's carrying a child... So he was probably doing drugs. 

The first few nights were the worst. I kept waking up and going to the bathroom to take a shower, trying to scrub him off of me. 

I feel better living here though, even though the place is kind of excluded. It's mainly housing but there is a small shopping center and a gas station. I definitely feel safer here. 

 

Jungkook's POV...

A month ago I ran away with Taehyung. It was fun and exciting at first. Then I realized... what am I doing with my life? I'm still acting like a child, running away. 

I moved to a city close to my home town and I'm going to college now. I want to make something of myself. I'm not going to be a basic omega housewife. 

Things with Taehyung are complicated. I don't know if we're still dating. I think that we are. 

Jimin's POV...

It's on days like these I miss Taemin the most. Waking up to the sound of rain, usually the smell of coffee would follow. 

I know what I need. I don't need therapy or stupid medication. I need an alpha. I'm jealous of Hoseok, he has my brother who loves him unconditionally. I want someone who will love me like that. Someone who's always there for me. 

Yoongi isn't as distant as he was before and he's an alpha but he's my brother so it's not the same. I know that he cares about me and loves me, but he's my family not a potential mate. Plus he's miles away and can't always be here for me. 

Jisoo will be over at Jennie's again this weekend. Maybe I should go out and try to find someone...


	32. Mystery Man

Jimin's POV...

Going out was a mistake. I wasn't ready for it. I kept thinking about Taemin. I left after an hour. I didn't attract any alphas anyways. I guess I'm that ugly. 

"Hey," I feel a hand on my shoulder and stop. "Are you okay?" 

I turn around and see a tall man looking down at me. I can he's an alpha. 

"Why are you crying?" He asks softly and reaches up and wipes away my tears. 

"Ah..." I sigh and don't know what to tell him. "A date didn't go well..." It's a lie exactly. 

"You shouldn't be walking home alone," he says. "Crying, at night." 

I can't help but smile a little. 

"I hate that you're so sad," he tells me. "Maybe I could take you out for ice cream? And then walk you home?" 

I smile and nod. "Yes," I say. "I would like that very much." 

~~~~~~~~~~  
So guys~ who do you think this mystery guy is?


	33. Ice Cream at Night

Jimin's POV...

"Are you sure I'm not ruining your night?" I ask the man. 

"Of course you're not," he says and takes my hand. "I can honestly say that you've made my night better." 

I smile and blush. At any second I expect to wake up, that I'm dreaming all of this up. 

"What flavor?" He asks as we enter the ice cream shop. 

"Mmm," I hum. "I'm kind of in the mood for mint chocolate chip." 

"Okay," he says smiling and orders two cones of mint chocolate chip and pays for them. One for him and one for me. 

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Park Jimin," I tell him. "And you are?" 

"Lee Jinki," he says. 

I smile and we walk out of the shop. "What were you doing out?" I ask curiously. 

"Ah," he sighs. "I usually work late nights. My car is in the shop right now so I'm sort of walking everywhere." 

"I'm glad that my date didn't go well," I say. "Because I got to meet you." 

He smiles at me and we walk and eat our ice cream cones. 

"You can crash here if you want," I tell him.

"I can't Jimin," he says. "That wouldn't make me much of a gentleman now, would it?"

"Can I at least get your number then?" I ask and he holds out his hand. I give him my cellphone and he puts in his number and then hands it back to me. 

"Maybe next time we can get to know each other over coffee?" He asks and I nod.

"I would really like that," I say happily. "Goodnight Jinki."

"Goodnight Jimin," he says and I watch as he disappears into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Ah I was going to drag this out longer but I want Jimin to be happy. I put him through enough suffering. Don't worry they aren't instantly going to fall in love, that will take time. Jinki is Onew from Shinee btw.


End file.
